A number of different types of memory means are known per se which might be usable for storing operator generated stitch pattern data. Both magnetic and punched tapes are known as well as various data processing equipment.
Both magnetic tapes and the various electronic data processing equipment storage means require elaborate power supply as a prerequisite to operation and, in fact, the known electronic memories require substantial continuity of power supply for memory preservation. Punched tapes, while they possess a permanence independent of power supply continuity, require elaborate and cumbersome mechanical punching apparatus for preparation and would not, therefore, provide convenient adaptation to a household type sewing machine.